


Scaredy Cat

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Prompt: “Maybe you could do one where you get bullied because you’re the Cheshire Cat’s daughter and they push you into the pool but you can’t swim and after that they call you hair ball and scaredy cat till Harry stops them.” - Anonymous.





	Scaredy Cat

Everywhere you went you were an outsider. Too normal for Wonderland, too good for the Isle, too weird for Auradon. You didn’t fit in anywhere, and most of the other Auradon kids just loved to remind you of that. You’d only been at the school a week when the taunting started. It’d started with comments about your ears and tail, hey as if being part cat was easy to hide!

“Be careful what you say around her,” Chad smirked as he and Audrey walked passed you. “With ears like that she can hear even a whisper.”

You put your head down and kept walking. You didn’t want them to know that you actually heard them or it would only prove their point.

“Watch where you’re going, freak,” sneered Eliza, Elsa’s daughter. “Why don’t you just go to the Isle with all the other freaks?”

You kept walking, trying to ignore all the pointing and laughing. Even the Villain Kids that had been brought over from the Isle went joining in. You decided to cut through the first open door you could to get away from them… unfortunately it lead you straight passed the school’s swimming pool. Your heart began to race, being so close to the water. You hadn’t realised you were being followed until you suddenly felt yourself being lifted in the air. You screamed and flailed trying to escape, but it was no use and you were soon being thrown into the water.

“I can’t swim!” you screamed, as you fought to keep your head out of the water. “Help!”

Everyone stood around laughing and pointing. Every time you managed to get your head above water you were screaming for help, but nobody would.

“Look at the little scaredy cat! She can’t even get herself out!”

“Come on hairball, if you’re so clever, get yourself out!”

“Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry had followed the sound of laughter towards the pool, the sight that greeted him had made his blood boil. Everyone was stood around pointing and laughing at someone who was obviously in trouble. His heart clenched tight when he’d heard you scream for help.

“What the hell is wrong with all of yeh?” Harry yelled. “She needs help!”

Everyone all looked at each other and suddenly realised how serious the situation was. Harry glared at them as he quickly took his hat and jacket off, throwing them at Gil.

“If yeh won’t help her,” he muttered, before jumping into the pool.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Soon the gaps between you being able to come up for air were getting longer, your arms were starting to feel heavy from fighting against the water. The pounding of your heart in your ears was beginning to become deafening. Your lungs were beginning to burn with the need for air that you just couldn’t reach. Just as the edges of your vision started to go black you felt a pair of arms around you, pulling you to the surface, but it wasn’t enough and everything around you faded out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You weren’t sure how long you were unconscious for, but your head felt heavy as you tried to open your eyes. As you became more aware of your surroundings you realised there was someone sat next to you, holding onto your hand. With a groan you slowly opened your eyes.

“Where… where am I?” you croaked.

“Yeh awake. About time too Kitten, yeh had me worried. Yeh in the hospital wing.”

As your eyes came into focus you saw Harry was the one sat next to you, your hand still in his, his hair still wet from where he jumped into the pool to rescue you.

“Harry?”

“In the flesh,” he chuckled.

“What… what happened?” you frowned.

“Yeh got thrown inta the pool and I had ta help yeh.”

“You helped me?”

“Well… yeah,” he shrugged.

“Thank you,” you smiled softly.

“I’ve always been a sucker for cute kittens in trouble,” he chuckled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the weeks following the pool incident you were still nervous to walk around the school. Thankfully, though, you seemed to have gained yourself a bodyguard of sorts. Harry escorted you all around the school every day, and even took you out every weekend so you wouldn’t spend all your time on your own. Anyone who ever dared to try and bully you was swiftly met with a glare and a threat of “hooking”, which you had to admit was quite funny. You and Harry became very close friends, even becoming a little flirty, but for now you were happy to finally have a friend in Auradon.


End file.
